villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Villain Tournament Ever
Worst Villain Tournament Ever is a spin-off tournament created by HcFortan. Synopsis WVTE doesn't really have a theme and uses random villains, mostly from video games. However, it's one of the first tournaments to take villains from Wrestling and Internet Phenomenon. Round 1: Introduction Winner in bold Dr. Nefarious Vs The Giant (w/ Taskmaster) Dungeon Of Doom's Master wants Dr. Nefarious because he is the ultimate solution to end Hulkamania and sends his Taskmaster after him along with The Giant. Well, Andre The Giant's son attacks Nefarious's fortress and challenges him, if he loses, he has to join to Dungeon Of Doom. Giant punches Nefarious, and Nefarious tells he gives up. Just when Sullivan celebrates his victory, Nefarious summons a giant robot that destroys the Giant. Sullivan rips bush in anger and Nefarious flies away. King Koopa vs Painis Cupcake Painis Cupcake has been locked to the island of Koopatraz, one day he finally decides to escape. And when nobody sees, he flies thru the window. Unfortunately King Koopa notices it and throws a bomb after him. However, Painis returns it by using a spade and Koopatraz sinks. Japanese Koopa vs Rigatoni and Razorbeard's Weak Cousin When Japanese Koopa sees his American brother swimming away from sinking Koopatraz, he notices a visitor, who is Rigatoni. Rigatoni would like to hire Koopa on his circus. Japanese Koopa doesn't want to join the circus, so Rigatoni sends Razorbeard's Weak Cousin to force him to Circus. But Koopa burns him and kicks Rigatoni's circus out of place. Rigatoni is not pleased, And Jap-Koopa wonders how he could find his brother. Epilogue: Sorceress is visited by Dungeon of Doom, who want her to join the stable to get Dr. Nefarious so they could end Hulkamania. Sorceress is interested, but she will join only if they find her the wings of a mighty dragon. Taskmaster sends his minions to look for them. King K. Rool comes to meet Japanese Koopa and wants an alliance with him, so they could together find the crystal coconut. Jap-Koopa tells that only person he wants to ally with is his brother. K. Rool tries to give Klump and Krusha to him, but Jap-Koopa still doesn't accept. K. Rool plans to find American Koopa himself. Meanwhile, it is found out that Painis Cupcake has survived the sinking of Koopatraz, and is now happy about his escape. Round 2: Bosses and Minions Vader vs Red Red is the gatherer of Dragon Wings that Sorceress wants. Taskmaster challenges him into a fight, and calls out Vader. Vader isn't powerful enough against Red, and he trips. Just before Red is about to win, Taskmaster interferences with Weapons of Mass Destruction. But when Tank tries to avoid Red's fire it accidentally drives into precipice and explodes. Meanwhile Vader awakes, and Red notices and tries to fire him with ice bolt, but Vader sends it back, Red gets injured and flies away, leaving the piece of dragon wings after him. Gauron vs Lord Vorselon In cold Siperia, The Marquis De Singe is planning a new secret weapon and wants Gauron and Brio to clean the area from intruders. Gauron takes his old mech, and finds a powerful alien named Lord Vorselon. Vorselon tries to shoot Gauron but the mech is pretty strong. Vorselon puts a bomb, but Gauron avoids it and tries to slice Vorselon in half. Vorselon survives, but Gauron puts a defence shield on and targets into Vorselon and then shoots. Vorselon is gone, and lurking De Singe is impressed. N. Brio vs LeChuck (tie) Another intruder is a powerful zombie pirate LeChuck, who wants to find Singe and tear him apart. LeChuck is interrupted by Brio, and LeChuck doesn't like it and tries to kill him. Brio jumps to water, where he turns into a mutatic frog. LeChuck tries to kill him again, but mutant goes back to water and starts collapsing the ship. LeChuck fires for third time, this time Brio goes away and LeChuck sends his men to conquer area and find DeSigne. Reflux The Knaaren vs Japanese Koopa Rigatoni is mad that he lost to Jap-Koopa, and teams up with K. Rool and become "Alliance to End Koopalliance". Rigatoni introduces his weapon, Reflux, to K. Rool. Meanwhile in Jap-Koopa's castle, he is waiting for his brother to pay a visit. When Klump and Krusha appear and tell Jap-Koopa to "not look left." Jap-Koopa is confused, and sees Reflux. Jap-Koopa commands his cannons to attack. Reflux destroys them by calling out meteor rain. Jap-Koopa tries to take care of Reflux himself, but Reflux gets Jap-Koopa down. Suddenly, King Koopa comes out of nowhere and sends fireballs towards Reflux. When he is trying to fire Klump and Krusha with fireballs, Reflux wokes and sends them to Koopa. Then Jap-Koopa rises and burns Reflux. Epilogue: Sorceress is happy that she got her dragon wings, and The Master crowns Vader to be the new Taskmaster. De Signe is angry that Brio failed to destroy LeChuck, but Roddy Piper tells that Gauron will destroy him anyway. Speaking of Gauron, he hears that Vorselon was ally of Dr. Nefarious. He also notices that LeChuck has sent his crew to take over the area. Gauron declares a war. Meanwhile Koopa is trying to get something out of Klump. Klump tells about the Koopalliance. Round 3: The First Crusade Painis Cupcake Vs Manyuu Kagefusa and Thugs-4-Less Leader Thugs-4-Less Leader heards about Painis Cupcake's escape, he wants to get Painis for "good reasons" and hires a busty fighter, Manyuu Kagefusa to bring Painis alive. Painis Cupcake is near-by, when he sees Kagefusa who wants to challenge Painis into a fight. Painis laughs for that woman wants to challenge him. But when Kagefusa reveals her deadly sword weapon, Painis accepts the challenge. Kagefusa is a hard opponent for Painis Cupcake, she blocks almost all of his attacks. Finally Painis hits her, just when Painis is about to eat her, Thugs-4-Less Leader interferes with his choppa and shoots a rocket on Painis. Just when Leader thinks Painis is dead, the TF2 Freak reveals his angriness... Gauron vs Dogati (tie) Dogati was sent by LeChuck to take over the land of DeSinge. Dogati and Bockner with their forces are walking in Mongolia to find DeSinge, but a plane interrupts their journey and giant pile of smoke makes the tribals go panic and they run away. Then, Gauron reveals himself. Dogati tries to shoot him, but he succesfully defends it and causes destruction. Dogati shoots another, this time Gauron's defense doesn't stand long enough and the missile erupts himself and causes a huge explosion. Dogati and Bockner succesfully escape, but what about Gauron? Buzz w/ Vader vs Emperor Otto Destruct The Master plans to send Vader to attack Otto Destruct, Nefarious's ally. Sorceress also wants to show off her powers and turns a bunny into a monster, Buzz. Vader interrupts Otto Destruct and tells him to reveal where Nefarious is. Otto won't open his mouth so easily, so Vader sends Buzz to attack him. Otto defeats Buzz quickly and Vader outrages, and jumps on Otto. Jap-Koopa and Koopa Kids vs Cyberskull Jap-Koopa and his nephews are ready to attack Alliance To End Koopalliance. Meanwhile, King K. Rool has found a powerful virus and makes an alliance with him, if Cyberskull would use K. Rool's body as his genetic form. K. Rool accepts and Cyberskull goes into K. Rool's body, and turns into a monster. Koopa's are about to get to K. Rool's Cave when they meet Cyberskull, Jap-Koopa sends his nephews to attack him when Cyberskull rolls them into stairs. Cyberskulls sends an army of Datagoblins to destroy Jap-Koopa. Jap-Koopa kills them, but they turn alive again. And he is in trouble. Epilogue: Cyberskull/King K. Rool comes to city and introduces his new body to Rigatoni, and he is pleased. Nefarious is angry that two of his allies are dead, but Thugs-4-Less tells him that Painis Cupcake has probably killed them. Nefarious plans to get Gleeman Vox with him to find Painis. The Master hears about it and tells Vader to find Gleeman and Thugs-4-Less Leader so he could shake the truth of Nefarious's hideout out of them. Dogati and Bockner have survived from explosion, and Dogati wants to find his other ally Carlos Santana, so they would together attack DeSinge. Gauron has survived the explosion, but he has been injured, DeSigne is aware of that. Round 4: Collapsing The Weak Prologue: De Signe is greeted by Vader, who wants some of his forces to help Dungeon Of Doom in their hunt for Nefarious. De Signe only accepts the offer if he helps Gauron and Zaied to beat rest of the intruders. Vader consests. Dr. Neo Cortex Vs Sonic X Robotnik Rigatoni has heard that Koopalliance is trying to rescue Jap-Koopa. He sends Cortex and Marmite Man to stop them. Cortex finds Robotnik's flying ship. Robotnik notices Cortex and promises to destroy the yellow scientist for once and all. Cortex hops on his hoverboard and destroys Robotnik's traps. But then the power of his hoverboard starts ending, and Robotnik thinks his victory has came, but then the reinforcements come in. Marmite Man Vs King Koopa and Koopalings Marmite Man has created a new spray that he uses to wake Graffiti's alive. He uses one to stop King Koopa and Koopalings, who run away. Later Marmite Man has created entire army of Graffiti Monsters, but then he is met again by Koopa Family, this time accompanied with Power Wand, that they use to fight against Marmite's forces. The fight ends up turning into Koopa's side and Marmite Man is destroyed. Painis Cupcake''' 'Vs Ace Hardlight Nefarious's ally Gleeman Vox has sent his best fighter Ace Hardlight to stop the Painis Cupcake who has destroyed Nefarious's minions one-by-one. Ace isn't afraid to go against the Freak, And confuses him with his clone attacks. But then, Painis activates his questionable power and Ace is history. De Signe's Order and Vader Vs Carlos Santana (Tie) Carlos Santana attacks the De Signe's territory, where he is met by Vader. Vader intimidate's Santana to go away, but then Zaied attacks. Dogati's forces come to help, who are met by Gauron. Dogati and Carlos escape and injure Vader and Gauron. '''Epilogue: Dr. Nefarious is getting tired of Painis and proceeds to destroy him in the most brutal way possible. Gleeman tells him to relax and focus on other things, but Lights go out. The Master has hacked Nefarious's system and forces him to join Dungeon Of Doom or he will be destroyed. Nefarious remembers the Master and his first try, and denies again. Gleeman tells Nefarious to forget Painis and get rid of Dungeon. Meanwhile, Sorceress has waken The Giant from dead, who is ready for action. Dogati and Carlos return to LeChuck's base, where he tells them to get ready for Big Attack. Cortex is trying to find a way to drive away Koopa Family. He is interrupted by Krusha who has escaped from the hold of Koopalliance, but Klump accidentally drives on him. Cortex's computer malfunctions and tells Klump to be more careful. Cyberskull/K. Rool comes to see the incident. When Krusha awakens, he turns out to be more intelligent now and has a plan to drive away the Koopa's. Marquis is mad that Vader has failed him, but things get worse when Vader tells Gauron has been disappeared completely. De Signe starts panicing and getting ready for the worst. Round 5: Innovators Not Imitators The Giant, The Shark and Big Bubba Vs Horrible Machine and Monni Lawrence is telling Dr. Nefarious about Dungeon of Doom and how they killed Emperor Destruct, Nefarious gets angry about that and how he wasted his time on Painis Cupcake. Nefarious decides to go himself take care of stable and gives the charge of Nefarious's base to Gleeman Vox. Informerbot tells Gleeman about Nefarious's decision, who is joyed to hear about this. Instead of killing them Gleeman plans to imprison Dungeon of Doom and hire them as gladiators for DreadZone. Meanwhile resurrected Giant and his henchmen The Shark and Big Bubba come to the first obstacle of Nefarious's base. Horrible Machine. However the trio has been spotted by two cats, who tell their boss, and the janitor of Horrible Machine Monni about the attack. Monni forces them to launch the machine. By their powers trio avoids first attacks of the machine, but the cannon ends up burning The Shark alive. Big Bubba sights Monni, who makes sure the machine is healthy. Bubba grabs Monni from a tail and goes on a submission move, and tells The Giant destroy the Horrible Machine. Jap-Koopa Vs Rez Jap-Koopa is still in the prison, accompaneid by Klump, when mysterious "Spirit of Television" Rez appears and tells Jap-Koopa to release him from his TV Prison, as a reciprocal service Rez will release Jap-Koopa, Klump tells him not to, but Jap-Koopa doesn't care. Rez gets free and destroys the cell, but turns out to be violent. Jap-Koopa however gets assisted by his children who have been released from the carpet. Koopalings do a magical electric attack, but Rez turns himself into a giant. Magical attacks do not harm him, and he wipes the Koopalings out of the way. Suddenly King Koopa's children find Jap-Koopa and turn him into a giant bigger than Rez. Rez fires a lazer, which hurts him but Jap-Koopa attacks him and Rez dies, but his soul escapes. Rigatoni Vs AoSTH Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo Krusha hears about the Council of Robotnik's and puts Rigatoni to destroy them, Rigatoni refuses because he is an authorite. Krusha explains to Rigatoni that he has always sent his minions to death and he doesn't have to do anything. Rigatoni can't go against arguement and grudginly accepts, only if he gets some armory. Dr. N. Cortex tells he has a robot Rigatoni could control and reveals the Jet Alone, bizarre looking robot that is not dangerous to control. Rigatoni gets scared of abomination and runs away but Cortex tells his minions to get him back. Jet Alone walks in a solid ground when the henchmen of SatAM Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo see the robot. Dingo gets quite excited about the upcoming fight but Sleet tells it will not last long, and that's right because robot shuts down suddenly. Cortex has another, less safe choice for Rigatoni, Evangelion. Evangelion with Rigatoni as it's pilot goes thru the city as Sleet and Dingo chase it. Rigatoni notices the followers and jumps behind them, Evangelion instead ends up going to meet AoSTH Robotnik. Robotnik sees the Evangelion coming right to his base and puts Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts get ready with the defense system, but Evangelion ends up destroying the base before the system could be activated. Robotnik escapes with his henchmen, Sleet ends up tracking the Evangelion himself with his motorcycle, but when creature lands it causes Sleet to lose control of the bike. Evangelion tries to crush Robotnik, but instead it flies Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts out of the flying thing and they crash into the ground, Sleet gets an idea and turns them all into monsters, who scare Robotnik. They choke the Evangelion and throw it into the ground, killing the piloting Rigatoni. Cortex is shocked and Sleet captures him. De Signe's Order Versus The Intruders Forces of Carlos Santana, Dogati and LeChuck's new pirate ally Kaptain Skurvy travel through Siperia to De Signe's lab. De Signe and Zaied see the forces and their deadly tank coming. When tank shoots it's first bullet, De Signe starts the fight and Zaied with his Arm Slave starts killing their men, however the bullet do not hurt tank and bullet ends up releasing Zaied's Arm Slaves power. N. Brio commands Roddy Piper to do something, who responds he's got a perfect plan. Skurvy tells his henchmen Kutlass and Green Kroc what to do, but De Signe suprises them with his wind rifle, Skurvy's henchmen try to attack him, but wind rifle separates them and kills Green Krock. Roddy Piper is starting his car, and starts driving towards the tank. He is preparing a suicide attack, which surprises Skurvy, Dogati and Bockner. Piper thanks for "stupid fight" as he crushes on the tank and explodes. After the tank exploded, Carlos sees that Dogati and his forces are going the other way. Dogati tells his men that the cave could have a secret path to De Signe's lab, but Santana shoots him. Bockner says he knew that Mexicans weren't reliable, but Santana tells him to shut up and follow his plans, when somebody shoots his gun away, who turns out to be Zaied. Carlos insults Zaied and his "tiny toy robot", which follows to that Zaied kills him. And Bockner leads rest of his men to the cave. Kutlass is trying to attack N. Brio but scares him by turning into a monster, Scurvy brings his cannon, but De Signe has his wind rifle too, De Singe focuses when Skurvy fires the cannonball which tackles him. Cannonball isn't really dangerous, so Zaied destroys, just when Skurvy is in trouble, a sharp rock penetrates his arm slave. LeChuck, who threw the sharp rock, has turned himself into statue and wants De Signe to pay his bill. De Signe tells Brio to release AS Behemoth. The Colossal Arm Slave enters the fighting ground, LeChuck shoots magic at him but AS blocks it, AS starts walking towards LeChuck, who tries to stop him with Monkey Kombat but doesn't make damage either. AS Behemoth grabs his sword and kills LeChuck, N. Brio wonders what happened to Dogati and Santana, De Singe couldn't care less about them. Epilogue: Bockner finds three different passes from the cave and wants his men to find out what they are, but gets tackled by Iron Sheik, who blames him for being a copycat, Bockner shoots Sheiky Baby and escaped, his only man however drowns and Bockner is now alone. Master greets Vader who has returned from Siperia and tells Master he's injured, when suddenly Nefarious surprises them. Vader tells Nefarious he will destroy him when he recovers, Nefarious tells him to calm down and tell if he fights he ends up going on a worse injury, Vader throws the buttress away and Nefarious and Lawrence fall out of the building. Master gives Vader Meng, the powerful samoan fighter to help him. King Koopa is greeted at the secret hideout by Jap-Koopa. Koopa is happy that the Koopalliance is in pieces once again, when Sonic X Robotnik's Flying fortress rises from the sea, which was put to work again by Kooky Von Koopa. Sleet also greets the Kings of Koopas and shows them their newest prisoner, Dr. Cortex himself. Koopa pokes fun at Cortex, who instead is anguished about the failure of Evangelion and the death of Rigatoni. Koopa tells his sons to gather all the members. Krusha is still joyed about the ridiculous amount of blood he saw in the battleground after Rigatoni was killed, when Klump interrupts him and tells him that Jap-Koopa has escaped. Krusha chastens Klump for not doing his work right and Rigatoni's death was already a bad enough setback. Klump explains that he tried his best when he realizes that Rigatoni was dead. Krusha told him not to speak so loud so Cyberskull couldn't hear, but Cyberskull had already heard everything and he wasn't happy. He promises to get a revenge at the Koopalliance. LeChuck wakes up in hell, where he is greeted by demon Malmoth. Malmoth tells LeChuck he's got a mission to do. Meanwhile, Dogati survived the bullet, and sees his archenemy, Gauron, alive as well. Round 6: Roundtable of Inferno Prologue: In hell, Malmoth has gathered all of the members of mysterious Roundtable of Inferno to discuss about LeChuck, Malefor tells he needs to learn quite few things to become member of the Roundtable, Yabu and Gaul agree with him. Malmoth has plans to make LeChuck the teacher for Malmoth's target, the mortal duelist Hakuoh. Overlord thinks Malmoth has an obsession towards Hakuoh. Malmoth gets angry about comment and forces Overlord to recruit him. Overlord says he won't do it, but he has few allies that could help him. Dark Queen and Bludgeon Vs Hakuoh Overlord arrives in temple, where Hakuoh is practicing dueling. Overlord challenges him into a exhibition. Hakuoh doesn't care, but Overlord there is a special "prize" to await him. Hakuoh still doesn't care, but accepts challenge anyway. In the stadium, Dark Queen is ready with her minions, and overlord has brought Superfreak Bludgeon to fight Hakuoh too. When suddenly Hakuoh arrives and starts the fight. He sets up 5 card shields to defend him, as the fight processes, he summons Urth, Purifying Elemental. Malmoth watches fight from Hell. he finds Hakuoh useful, while Malefor thinks he wont get far with those silly card games. Soon, Hakuoh wipes out Dark Queen and Bludgeon, and tries to attack Overlord, but he runs away, which makes Hakuoh declare the fight to be over. Overlord thanks Hakuoh for good game and says will givehis "prize" later. When Hakuoh, accompanied by his White Soldiers, exits the stadium, he is interrupted by LeChuck, who has escaped hell and tells Hakuoh that he wants to chllenge him. Malmoth however grabs LeChuck back to Hell and Hakuoh is let to exit. The Giant''' Vs Cassiopeia Gleeman Vox decides to make a fair fight and calls out the beautiful Valkyries and their leader, Cassiopeia. Gleeman wants her to bring The Giant to him.' The Giant walks through Nefarious's base when he meets Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia hits him from her flying machine, but then is hit by Sorceress, who start to fight. The Giant grabs the flying machine's fuel tank's wire, and destroys her. Informerbot tells Gleeman Cassiopeia is crushed and Vader's team is after him. Vox thinks who is Vader when Vader, Meng and Big Bubba Rogers attack him and beat him up. Interlude: Meanwhile, in the Videoland, the cosmic ruler Mother Brain is awaiting results from the strange war so far. Dr. Wily tells him one of the fighters, Painis Cupcake might be the most succesful player in the war. Mother Brain hires King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard to capture him. King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard Vs Vagipyro (tie) In the other place, Vagipyro is guarding his territory, when Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo drop near the area where Painis Cupcake should be. They notice Vagipyro, who seems to know where Painis is. The Duo goes to ask him, but Vagisoldier surprises them. Eggplant Man knows the way to get rid of Vagisoldier, but he uber-charges, King Hippo takes care of him, but then they meet Painis Cupcake himself... Later in the Videoland, Mother Brain is preparing himself to meet Ganon. Ganon wants Mother Brain to sabotage Koopalliance's war a bit. Mother Brain wonders what's the point of that. Ganon tells they could easily turn the war into a chaos if there was third party. Mother Brain likes the idea and asks Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo have they captured Painis Cupcake. She however guesses they have failed but now wants them to set up a little heat for Koopalliance's war. '''Gauron' Vs Dogati - The Last Match Dogati tells Gauron he will finally kill him, was he in a giant robot or not. Dogati tells he has been shot once by a friend. Gauron doesn't care and jumps on him from a cliff. he creates a power aura that could blow him up, Dogati blocks Gauron's attack with a giant steel bar. However the resistance is so powerful the aaura explodes and Dogati is buried under rocks. Nearby, Bockner is alone in the cave system, when Gauron surprises him. He runs, but sees that cave is about to collapse. Suddenly Gauron's robot is hit with a big rock, Dogati has survived the burial and wants to save his friend. Bockner tries to reach Dogati from the river, but Gauron shoots at the river and Bockner drowns. Dogati wants to fight Gauron's arm slave with typical handgun, which makes Gauron laugh and comes out of the robot for some fair action. Dogati finally in his craziness sets himself on fire, and jumps on a pool of lava mistaking it as water, and Gauron is joyed. Koopalliance Vs Alliance to End Koopalliance Council of Robotnik's have gathered to Sonic X Robotnik''s sky fortress, where Aosth Robotnik tells OVA Robotnik to tell AEK's plan. He reveals that Krusha has gone intelligent and now they need stronger way to destroy them. At the same time in Alliance to End Koopalliance's base. Cyberskull has hired N. Gin to help him. N. Gin does it just because he wants to save his master, Dr. Cortex. Krusha tells Cyberskull to get some pixel in reality, but that was just Cyberskull's plan.'' Back in the Council of Robotnik's Sky Fortress, who have gone to underwater this time, Robotnik's test all the defense and attack systems. Suddenly, Sleet notices Celoche, N. Gin's underwater mecha, Gin calls Cortex and tells he is here to save him. Robotnik releases the Robo-Jellyfish, which is much stronger against the clumsy Celoche. But Sleet sees that the Kremlings are attacking from the shore. When Klaptraps eat the ship's shell and ruin defense system, Robo-Jellyfish tries to stop Klump and Kritters, Celoche instead shoots beam now that Robo-Jellyfish's attention is away from him and demolishes the creature. N. Gin hides in the Fortress, and takes all the Robotnik's hostage with the help of Cortex and Kritter Army, but Sleet and Dingo get away. Cyberskull has turned almost all the famous world sightings into a pixelish objects. In the city near Alliance to End Koopalliance's base. SatAM/SU Robotnik is ready with SWATbots to get back the Fortress. King Koopa has also created himself an armory to fight against Cyberskull. When three strange officials arrive, Sleet and Dingo along with Swatbots return to Fortress, with few of them left to assist him. Officials turn out to be Cyberskull's trap, but Koopa destroys them with his new powers. Cyberskull himself comes out of nowhere and welcomes Koopa to the final level of his game. For warning he takes one of the SWATbots and sends it to Cosmic dimension. Koopa attacks Cyberskull with his armory, but to avoid his attack Cyberskull sends Koopa to his dimension too. King Koopa finds himself from Cyberskull World, where the man himself attacks him. King Koopa notices something glowing in the back of the arena and flies over Cyberskull. It turns out to be Cyberskull's brain and the one who infected King K. Rool, Cyberskull tells him not to touch it, but King Koopa does it anyway. The dimension breaks, world turns back to normal and Cyberskull himself disappears in pixels. Epilogue: Now that Cyberskull's destroyed, K. Rool returns to his true form. Gauron haas returned to De Signe's base, De Signe himself has made a big achievement. King Koopa tells he might destroy the entire AEK with his body, but Ganon summons a monster that launches Koopa out of his armory. SatAM/SU Robotnik curses the name of Ganon. Painis Cupcake is hiding when he meets Vagipyro, he asks for an alliance if those two return. LeChuck tells to his new friends, Gaul and Yabu, how De Singe stole some of his voodoo powers so he would get back from the dead, and how De Singe humiliated him in his statue form. Hakuoh comments sarcastically on his "teacher's" mistakes. Gaul wants to cut Hakuoh's head off, but Malmoth tells him not to or he will burn him alive. LeChuck gets tired of Malmoth's obsession and asks what if Hakuoh meets up an "accident" which also sends him, Yabu and Gaul back to Earth, Gaul and Yabu agree with the plan. King K. Rool has returned to base and is now wondering where that imbecile Krusha is, when Klump tells him Cortex has returned. Cortex tells that Sleet's SWATbot Army destroyed Kritters and he had to escape from the Fortress with N. Gin so he couldn't be imprisoned again. N. Gin has gathered an army of Cortex's mutants and henchmen to stop Council of Robotnik's fortress and Koopalliance. Nefarious finds out Gleeman has been beaten up, and hires Thugs-4-Less to stop Dungeon of Doom before it's too late. Krusha has been hiding so he could get full control of Cyberskull, who was returned inside computer. Krusha has perfect plans to take Koopalliance down. And six feet down, new challenger awakes... WVTE Alliances Dungeon of Doom *The Master - Leader *'The Sorceress' - Co-Leader *'Big Van Vader '- Taskmaster *The Giant- Minion *'Big Bubba' - The Giant's Minion *'Meng '- Minion *'The Shark '- The Giant's Deceased Minion *'The Taskmaster '- Deceased *'Buzz '- Deceased Monster 'Dr. Nefarious's Forces' *Dr. Nefarious - Leader *'Gleeman Vox' - The Dragon *'Thugs-4-Less Leader' - The Other Dragon *'Otto Destruct' - Deceased Ally *'Lord Vorselon '- Deceased Minion *'Ace Hardlight '- Deceased Minion *'Cassiopeia' - Minion *'Lawrence '- Butler *'Monni '- The Janitor of Horrible Machine 'Koopalliance' *'Jap-Koopa '- Co-Leader *'King Koopa '- Co-Leader *'Sonic X Robotnik '- Ally *'AoSTH Robotnik '- Ally *'Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts '- AoSTH Robotnik's henchmen *'''SatAM/SU' Robotnik '- Ally *'Sleet '- SatAM/SU Robotnik's Henchman *'Dingo''' - SatAM/SU Robotnik's Henchman *'OVA Robotnik '- Ally Koopalings (Jap-Koopa's) *'Ludwig Von Koopa' *'Roy Koopa' *'Morton Koopa' *'Larry Koopa' *'Iggy Koopa' *'Wendy O. Koopa' *'Lemmy Koopa' Koopalings (King Koopa's) *'Kooky' *'Bully' *'Big Mouth' *'Cheatsy' *'Hip and Hop' *'Kootie Pie' 'Alliance to End Koopalliance' *King K. Rool- Leader *'Cyberskull '- Hidden *'Rigatoni '- Deceased Co-Leader *'Doctor Neo Cortex' - Dragon *'Klump '- General *'Krusha '- The Strategist *'Weak Cousin of Razorbeard '- Deceased Minion *'Reflux The Knaaren '- Deceased Minion *'Marmite Man' - Deceased Minion N. Gin's Army *'Dr. N. Gin' *'Ripper Roo' *'Koala Kong' *'Pinstripe' *'Komodo Brothers' *'Tiny Tiger' *'Dingodile' *'N. Tropy' *'Scorporilla' 'Mother Brain's Alliance' *'Mother Brain '- Leader *'Ganon '- Co-Leader *'Dr. Wily '- Scientist *'King Hippo '- Minion *'Eggplant Wizard '- Minion 'De Signe's Order' *'Marquis De Signe '- Leader *'Gauron '- The Dragon *'Dr. N. Brio - '''Minion *'Roddy Piper '- Deceased Minion *Zaied- Deceased Minion Roddy Piper's Gang *'Iron Sheik -''' Deceased *'Nikolai Volkoff' *'Fabulous Moolah' 'Roundtable of Inferno' *'Malmoth '- Leader *'Malefor '- Horseman of Death *'Gaul' - Horseman of War *'Yabu - '''Horseman of Famine *'Overlord - Horseman of Conquest *LeChuck - Rookie *'Hakuoh '- Special Attribution '''Neutral *'Painis Cupcake' *'Vagipyro' *'Red' *'Manyuu Kagefusa' *'Kaptain Skurvy' *'Rez '- Deceased, but his soul is still alive *=Not officially a group yet Destroyed Alliances and Groups '"The Intruders"' *'LeChuck' - Deceased Leader, later went to Hell *'Carlos Santana '- Deceased Ally *'Dogati '- Ally, was killed by Gauron. *'Bockner '- Dogati's Right Hand, Killed by Gauron too *'Kaptain Skurvy' - Ally, ran away after AS Behemoth appeared. Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever